


Cena a Casa Mia

by PiccoloLeone



Series: Pasta Parents [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (but he isnt here sorry), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im bad, Italian Food, Italian Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Precious Peter Parker, They are all happy here, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fuck that, he will be (maybe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccoloLeone/pseuds/PiccoloLeone
Summary: "Again, not that Mr Stark had told him about the whole ‘denial’ thing but they had got continuously closer, especially due to his near sporadic ‘Pasta Parties’ (note to self: never let May and Tony Stark name anything again, they were stupidly lame).Peter had just learnt how the man ticked and it was now painfully obvious that he just didn’t think or focus on the ‘civil war’ (and who fucking named it that? It was hardly a war for God’s sake - it was barely a fight in a Wendy’s parking lot)"Basically a self indulgent fic where Peter ends up meeting the remaining Avengers.You don't need to read 'Gli amici, Migliori amici' but that sort of sets up this mini world?





	Cena a Casa Mia

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is a little continuation of my first fic. Semi-plotless fluffy Peter ramblings really, sorry. It's a little self indulgent but there we go ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Maybe actual plot will stem from this, we'll see...

Peter collapsed onto the bed with the sigh of a middle aged, stressed out office worker. Which was a totally justified comparison since he was probably more stressed than those desk jockeys anyway: Midterms were coming up, crime was somehow increasing and he was actually working with Mr Stark now. Like actual, proper work! So yeah, he was stressed and yeah, teenage struggles where weighing on his shoulders, crippling his low self-esteem and making him want to curl up in a ball and cry for hours, but he had duties to do. And that wasn't exactly a mature solution to his problems. So. He’d grin and bare it like everyone else (but maybe he was being melodramatic; it could be worse?)

After school had let out, Peter had run to the newly rebuilt Delmar’s, ordered his usual, before swinging around Queens helping with the - in his opinion - pathetic crimes. Somehow though, the teen felt absolutely beat. Which, thanks ‘enhanced’ body, was very convenient; Peter was 98% sure that he and May were heading upstate for dinner with Mr Stark and his closest friends. Don’t get him wrong: this was exactly what Peter wanted. He’d very very vaguely met Col. Rhodes, however Peter wasn’t going to count that. This was going to be his first proper impression on the most important people in Mr Stark’s life, outside of a messed up battle that resulted in betrayal, anger and pain. Not that Mr Stark had told him exactly what had happened; it seemed to be one of those things he kept bottled up in his chest and was in denial of, something Peter could, unfortunately, heavily relate to. Again, not that Mr Stark had told him about the whole ‘denial’ thing but they had got continuously closer, especially due to his near sporadic ‘Pasta Parties’ (note to self: never let May and Tony Stark name anything again, they were stupidly lame). Peter had just learnt how the man ticked and it was now painfully obvious that he just didn’t think or focus on the ‘civil war’ (and who fucking named it that? It was hardly a war for God’s sake - it was barely a fight in a Wendy’s parking lot)

Peter stood up suddenly and his goddamn ‘enhanced body’ betrayed him again, blood rushing to his head, forcing him to grab hold of his bed frame before he full-on collapsed onto the floor. Sometimes he honestly wondered what the point of having super strength was if he was still struggled with basic human problems like ‘standing up too fast’. Ugh. But he was getting off point. Again. Another thing that still happened even with an ‘amazing new body’. God, what was the point?

He was tired. There. He was exhausted and the thought of socialising, even with some of the most amazing ever, was nauseating (again, probably over dramatic but that was a talent of his). The drive would take literally forever and he would probably die. Maybe. 50/50 chance. What if that meant he made a fool of himself? What if they looked down on him for being a measly teenager? Did Mr Stark tell them that he was Spiderman? Did it matter? He wanted to make a good impression, especially on Miss Potts. He needed to summon the energy to get off his ass because otherwise he might just fall asleep. Stood up. Maybe he’d end up on the ceiling; who knew?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At some point, Peter’s body must have betrayed him yet again since he woke up to May shaking him where he was crumpled on the floor (not the ceiling, woo! 1 point to him!). He blinked blearily from his almost fetal position by the bed and noticed May leaning against the door frame, oozing an air of faux nonchalance, lips pressed together, clearly trying to suppress a bout of giggles. He glared at her although he was pretty sure it had no effect due to the huge crease he could feel on his check and her amused eyes.

“C’mon cutie-pie, we gotta leave for upstate now unless you wanna get stuck on the interstate for 3 days,” she cooed before slinking out into the hallway. Peter heaved himself up fully before going on a hunt for things he’d need for the drive up. And to top it all off, May was going to pick the music, meaning he’d have to suffer and probably be murdered by the awful songs. Joy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Possibly weeks later, their crappy car pulled into the drive of the compound, trees masking it from peeking eyes and overzealous fans. It was still just as impressive as the first (and only) time Peter had seen it. May however, looked a little wide eyed and awestruck but, unlike Peter, managed to keep a lid on it and stayed semi-impassive. The late sunlight bounced off the glistening surfaces of the entire structure, oranges and yellows casting almost sickly shadows over the estate. The car pulled up to the entrance will minimal cranking (small successes) where Peter belatedly noticed Mr Stark stood, Miss Potts at his side, hands entwined. Aw.

The teen followed May out of the car moments later (after sort of staring at the couple a little creepily. Whoops.). Mr Stark grinned and outstretched his arms, hugging May like an old friend - which, Peter supposed, was true; they were quite old. Not that he’d ever say that, mind you. But, the truth hurts.

“Benvenuto!” He cheered, the smile he wore looking more genuine and private than any magazine or news grin ever could. It was endearing and… an honour if Peter was being honest.

“Tony! Thank you so much for this. And this place, it’s incredible! Oh, God, Miss Potts, sorry, May Parker, I’ve heard a lot about you,” May looked genuinely apologetic for not noticing sooner, sticking her hand out abortedly.

“May, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. And please, call me Pepper,” Miss Potts shook Aunt May’s hand with a warm smile while Peter watched Mr Stark watch her, an absolutely smitten look on his face. Awww.

“Peps, this is Pete. Pete, this is the woman I’m most afraid of,” Mr Stark chuckled and seemed excited. This was apparently a huge deal for him. Peter could understand, though; these were the most important people in his life finally meeting. Anyone would be excited- Peter was!

“Nice to meet you Peter,” Miss Potts shook his hand with a strong grip that had Peter staring in surprise. The woman was strong. Wow. “I know that you have a thing for formality, but please call me Pepper too. Same with the others. You two are apart of this group now and we all like being able to be around each other and not greasy, greedy businessmen. They are disgusting, trust me. So don't worry about formality, it’s ok”

“O-ok,” Peter gulped. Why was he nervous now? He just got invited by THE Pepper Potts to call her by her nickname! That's an honour too, surely? Why is his brain like this?

“Right!” Mr Stark - or should he be losing the formality with him too? - clapped his hands together and begun leading them inside the expansive lobby. May looked slightly shocked and Peter was pretty sure his face was a mirror image.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The introductions flew past Peter like a snowstorm; fast, brutal and scary. It was scary. He could admit that. Col. Rhodes (“Rhodey, kid, you might as well”), Vision, The Black Widow (Natasha Romanov, although she didn't grace him with any other option just a slight smirk - she scared him, she was amazing), Dr Bruce Banner (holyshitholyshitholyshit) and possible the best of all, Thor. Peter was a little overwhelmed. Apparently, Bruce (he didn't like the formality either) and Thor had come back to Earth with a ‘redeemed’ Loki, which Peter was slightly skeptical about, and were now back for good, especially considering Asgard was gone, destroyed, deceased. All in all, Peter was fanboying a bit. He couldn't wait to tell Ned.

Sometime around 9, Peter found himself sat at a table, eating Tortellini with some of the most powerful people ever, laughing and joking. It was surreal. He was sat next to Thor ohmygodohmygod. It was weirdly domestic, something that kept surprising Peter about Mr Sta-Tony. Tony. Huh, that felt kinda wrong. (He’d work on it).

He realised with a jolt that this was Tony Stark letting the Parkers into his life; this was his makeshift family. They were allowed to see this private side of him, a vulnerable version of himself, that he hid behind snark and sunglasses. This was important to him. Peter choked (and no, it wasnt sexy, it was degrading more than anything) on his pasta at the realisation that maybe Tony did care as much as Peter wished he would. He looked up to the man and he was the only real father figure in his life. And the man was letting him in. Thor clocked him on the back causing him to cough and splutter more, turning a beet red and feeling a little like he was dying. Eventually, the spectacle died down but the embarrassment lingered. He wouldn't be telling Ned and Michelle that the God of Thunder had to help him when he couldn't eat like a normal human and then caused him to edge closer to death on their first meeting. No. He’d never live it down.

“Sorry young Peter, I forget my own strength,” Thor grinned a handso- charming smile, patting him lightly on the shoulder. Peter managed a shaky smile, slightly lost in his eyes. Peter caught Tony’s gaze shift to him, who smirked amusedly, goatee twitching upwards. Before Peter could begin to decipher what that meant, the man turned back to Pepper, laughing and kissing her cheek. They were honestly adorable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was still floating and probably still dreaming on the fucking floor, a few hours later, where he was lounging in the den of the compound, barely a metre from Natasha motherfucking Romanov in… sweatpants and a cheesy top. She looked relaxed and not as deadly (so, still pretty terrifying) with her hair in a bun, red curls cascading down from the sides, laughing at some terrible joke Tony had made (God, he was such a dad…) He looked around at the people laying on the couches and floor, something warm settling in his stomach. All nice thoughts and feelings fleeted to the dark corners of his mind when some asshole pushed him of the side of the couch. Again, this was all very domestic but someone was going to die so he might ruin it slightly. Peter turned and saw Rhodey trying - and failing - to run away in time. That man wasn’t as discreet as he thought. Peter went to chase after the colonel when suddenly Pepper appeared in front of him, rushing off into the hallway, Tony running after her. Peter and the rest of the room stood (or sat) still before sharing a look and moving as a unit towards the couple.

The gentle sounds of Tony’s soothing mutters in both Italian and English, floated out of a door down the hall followed by a gentle hiccupping and crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading this mess, I'd love to know if I actually did anything good *self deprecating laugh* so let me know x
> 
> I also share a tumblr with my friend, it's new so we are working on it don't worry @leoneandpegs  
> Her AO3 is @oofandpeggy check her out x


End file.
